Hexagrid
by Endestprana
Summary: "It's hurting... but it just won't become a despising source for me at all..." "Ah, how cruel this world is to me..."
1. First

" _ **Basking in shadows…"**_

 _You'll never believe me even if I presented all the proofs you need to prove my innocence…  
Not that it will make things better just because I did manage to do so…  
I know I'm in the wrong…, but it doesn't mean you got the right to hurt me on and on…_

 _If by letting things went by would make you happy then I don't mind…  
But those smiles never showed any sign of it…  
It only showed how black your soul was all along…_

 _Goodbye for now…  
Or for Ever…_

The letter was delivered to her at about 12.00, just when she was finally went home from her university. At first she was confused to see the name of the sender. "Why did she chose to send her a mail like this if she could just emailed her?" And soon, her question was answered in the not so good way.

" _She blocked me!?"  
"Just because of me angry at her!?"  
"How could she do that!?"  
"Fine, if that's what you want!"_

Riko almost crushed the letter along with the phone in her dominant hand which caused her to lose the appetite she had for the sandwich rolls in the plastic bag she brought home. What is wrong with that girl?! She knew she wasn't what people would define as normal, but still…, it hurts to be treated like this…!

" _She's the one who's in the wrong!"  
"Why did she think she had the right to do this to me!"  
"How dare you, Yocchan!"  
"Tomorrow I'll make you pay!"_

The plan was already been formulated. All she had to do tomorrow is to visit the university her junior was in and confronted her no matter what. When she found her, she would make that magenta eyes pay for all the frustration she felt today. At least, that was Riko's plan yesterday before she realized just how much effort the junior took to make her understand just how hurt she was all this time…

"Transferred?" surprised Riko when one of the collage she knew there answer her question "To where? Do you know anything about it?"

All Riko got from the collage was "I'm sorry". For once, Riko knew that this time she might have already done something really irreversible. But at what point did she crossed the line? As far as she knew there was never such a case existed. "So why?"

"This is a rather unusual welcome I got here, Umi-nee…" Yoshiko voiced her opinion as she held her swollen left cheek

"I know you're hurting but doing it this far is not a way to solve the problems between you two…" The older girl held softly the cheek of the younger one

"…But I just don't know anymore… I don't think I can take any more than this…"

"Giving up so suddenly…?

"Well, I know it's not like me but…"

"Ah, it's getting nowhere with you in this sorry state. Let's just put your belonging first. We'll talk when Maki's home." Umi led the younger girl to her new room

"Thanks, Umi-nee… By the way, where did Maki-nee went to? Hospital?"

"No, she' in her parents' house. They told her to visit for a while now."

"Aha…, and Setsuna-chan? I haven't seen her today? Is she out, too?"

"She's out with Ayumu-chan. I don't know the destination, though…"

"You sound just like the mother of all those three, Umi-nee…"

"I'm not that old enough to be called like that, Yoshiko-chan! C'mon, finish your task and head to bath."

Yoshiko send a smile as she headed to the front door again to bring the rest of her things inside her room. As she reached the place, the door was opened from the outside.

"Whoa! Yoshiko-chan! How have you been? Long time no see…" it was Setsuna there, trying to help the older girl stood out after being surprised and fell on her butt

"Ugh…,, Setsuna, long time no see… Where's Ayumu? I heard you were with her went out today?"

"Ayucchi went back home today. We've spent too much time together nowadays and her parents were complaining because I hog her all to myself…" Setsuna smiled brightly

"Wow…" Yoshiko didn't even know the way to respond to the talk of the younger one whom she thought was still the old Setsuna who would always cling to either her or Umi for protection in their younger days

"Anyways, are you staying the night here, Yoshiko-chan?" curious-looking Setsuna paid a glance at the cover near the door

"… More or less…?" should she explained her situation to the younger one? Well, Yoshiko thought not necessary

"With Riko-chan?" another innocent question from Setsuna

"… No, she's busy with her projects in university…" lying nonchalantly

"Well, suit yourself. I will take a bath first, we will talk again later, Yoshiko-chan!" Setsuna waved her hand as she went straight to her room

"This is going to be a tough day if Umi-nee told Setsuna about me and Lily…" thought Yoshiko as she went to the living room. Maybe a refreshment is needed, after all.


	2. Second

" _ **Roundtable…"**_

The mood was kind of off. The shocked expression of the youngest directed at the magenta eyes. The oldest one who chose to let the questioning being answered by the girl in guilt. And also the' just arrived' redhead who's really confused with how could this happened just when she was about to enjoy her meal.

"Mmm…. U-Umi.., care to explain?" Maki tried to understand the situation better

"Ask that one over there… I'm not answering anything. Yoshiko's the one who did this." Flatly

"B-But you're the one who started this, I'm sure.." Maki got a death glare from the bluehead "F-Fine, then. So, what this is all about, Yoshiko-chan?"

"Ehm… I transferred to university Setsuna in just this afternoon." Yoshiko answered

"Ah…, wait, what!? What happened!? Why so sudden…!?" surprised Maki

"She got into a fight with Riko-chan." Setsuna joined in

"Huh? Yoshiko-chan and Riko-chan?! Fighting?! Am I hearing things?" truly shocked to hear such unbelievable news

"W-Well…" Yoshiko could only nodded afterwards

Maki then don the same shocked face Setsuna did earlier. For things to escalate this way, there must be mre than this. "So, why you even chose to transfer just because of your fight with Riko-chan?"

"…And she would just being silent again…" Setsuna closed the conversation with Umi patting the head of the poor magenta eyes

"Maki, Setsuna-chan, it's enough. We'll leave it for later. For now, let's eat."

Yoshiko retreated to her room after successfully avoiding the questioning eyes she got from Setsuna while they ate. However, things won't just went the way she want because her younger cousin wasn't the type who would give up that easily. Soon enough, the thing Yoshiko really afraid of did happened. Setsuna knocked her door. "There's just no escaping Setsuna, huh…"

"Come on in…"

"Yoshiko-chan…" worried Setsuna

"…It's more complicated than you think it is, Setsuna…"

"But it's not a good reason for you to not tell me anything, Yoshiko-chan!"

"…"

"C'mon, Yoshiko-chan. It hurts to see you like this…" the younger one pointed out just how spiritless the face of the older one looked

"…Fine. The thing is…

Meanwhile, in another room…

"… But remember, I won't help you that much. You have to do this by yourself, okay? I'm counting on you." Umi was talking on the phone "Okay, see you later."

"Who's that,, Riko-chan?" Maki went in after she took a bath

"Yes… I think I need to at least tell her that Yoshiko-chan is here. Seems like even my aunt wasn't giving her much info. Maybe Yoshiko-chan told her mom to never told Riko-chan about her transfer?"

"It might be… Just how can those two got into a fight like this, I wonder…? And I know certain someone know the reason but chose not speak about it…" Maki's eyes playfully telling Umi that she knew the older one must've known why

"Even if I knew, it's not for us to meddle in, okay?"

"Yes, mom"

"As if I want a daughter so silly like you! C'mon, just come here already!" Umi patted the right side of their bed. Maki happily complied

Tomorrow morning, Sunday, 9 a.m.

Ayumu arrived at the front hall of Setsuna's place (more like Maki's). Today, she promised Setsuna to spend the night binge watching the latest Love Live Blu-Ray together. However, when she laid eyes to the gate, there, she saw someone who looked rather familiar shouting at the door phone, seemingly fighting with somebody in the house.

Out of instinct, Ayumu hid herself as she saw the fight went on. Not long afterwards, the mysterious girl seemed like she surrendered and turned her way back. There, she finally recognized that girl. It was Riko. But why? Better find out!

"Ri-Riko-chan…?" timidly

"Yes? Ah, Ayumu-chan… Visiting Setsuna-chan?" act coolly as if she wasn't being seen earlier

"Yes… By the way, are you here to visit Umi-nee?"

"Ah, no… I was here to visit Yocchan…" how would she played this, Riko thought to herself

"Yoshiko-chan? Is she here?"

"Yes…, but she didn't want to let me in…" Ayumu was shocked with the revelation

"Huh? Eh? Am I hearing things?"

"No, you're not Ayumu-chan. We're in a fight right now and she doesn't want to let me apologize…"

"Ehhhhhhh…!? Yoshiko-chan deliberately chose to prolong her fight with Riko-chan? I can't believe it… There must be something wrong….! Let me help you, Riko-chan!" and Riko could only stood there, wordlessly

Ayumu rang the bell this time. After a while, finally the magenta eyes answered from the other side.

"Who is it?" Yoshiko, wary of the certain brunette

"It,s me, Ayumu…"

"Ah, Ayumu-chan…! Long time no see!" and as Yoshiko said those words, another voice also could be heard

"Ayumu? Is that Ayucchi?! Let me open the gate, then!" Setsuna, as fast as she could, she leapt throught the hallway as she went outside and greeted her best friend.

"Ayucchi! I missed you! Did you bring the Blu-Ray?" Setsuna asked the question after she hugged the golden eyes

"We just met yesterday, Secchan…" Ayumu held the girl tight in her arms before releasing herself from the hug "Yes, I brought it."

"Oh! Thank you! Now, let's go to my room!" cheerfully, mainly because Setsuna spent a rather long time without meeting her soulmate

"Okay…, but before that…" Ayumu then pointed at the corner of the gate. There, the brunette was standing looked so nervous. Maybe she thought Setsuna knew the whole story from her girlfriend?

"Ahh…, I get it. Okay…" Setsuna didn't showed any sign of whether she hated that Riko was there or not. But Riko thought that as long as she could face to face with Yoshiko today, everything would be fine

Yoshiko seemed like she already went back to her late breakfast, as Setsuna said to Ayumu. So without further ado, the three of them went ahead into the house. The thing is, Umi has already left to work, together with Maki early that morning. Without the older ones to hold back when things went awry, Setsuna could only hope she and Ayumu could managed to hold on just fine…


End file.
